heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 82
| StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: "The Atomic Shop" | Synopsis1 = Reluctantly walking to the dentist's office one day, Sterling Morris passes a new store, "The Atomic Shop," displaying "Atomic Pills," "Atomic Insect Spray," "Atomic Soap," "Atomic Acid," etc. The shopkeeper, Professor Adam Atomme, claims to have atomic toothache drops that will cure Morris's toothache in a second. He tries it; it works; soon Morris is directing Billy Batson to give the store a plug on the air. Suddenly smoke pours out of Mr. Morris's mouth; his entire tooth has dissolved! Billy SHAZAMs up and Captain Marvel flies out to visit the Atomic Shop. Meanwhile Mr. Atomme has sold a box of atomic breakfast cereal to a scrawny man, building him instantly into a physical powerhouse; this guy goes out to settle a score with a local bully, but his mojo wears off halfway into the beating, and the bully quickly turns the tables. Captain Marvel kiboshes that. Meanwhile at the store, the janitor, Mr. Atomme's ne'er-do-well nephew Archy Atomme, decides to likewise eat a bunch of atomic breakfast food, then go do some crimes, but bumps into Captain Marvel right at the shop's door, and gets punched, but stays on his feet and returns an atomic punch that knocks Cap out the window, then steals a bottle of Atomic Acid, and leaves. Marvel goes after him, after wasting a few moments trying to persuade Atomme to stop selling his dangerous products. At a nearby bank, closed for the night, Archy uses the atomic acid to get inside the vault and steal some big bags of money, but Captain Marvel catches up to him in the lobby and punches him, much harder this time. But Archy fakes unconsciousness, and Marvel picks just the wrong moment to change back to Billy, and he's quickly gagged and tied up. Archy decides to test this acid, which he's just seen dissolve a bank wall and a vault door, to see whether it will dissolve Billy, but very luckily the first drop lands on Billy's gag, SHAZAM, Captain Marvel drinks the rest of the atomic acid with no ill effects. Meanwhile back at the Atomic Shop, there is an accident involving more of the atomic acid, which wrecks the entire shop, putting Prof. Atomme out of business just as he was starting to see things Captain Marvel's way anyway. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sterling Morris Adversaries: * Archy Atomme Other Characters: * Professor Adam Atomme Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Crime Smasher: "The Footloose Cinderella" | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Virginia Provisiero | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Bald | Inker3_1 = Ken Bald | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eve Corby, Armstrong's fiancee Adversaries: * Rocky Rudge, a thug * two other underthugs Other Characters: * Midge, Rocky's girlfriend Locations: * Items: * the Richmond Sapphire Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Land of Legends" | Synopsis2 = Ibis and Taia are strolling through the city when they encounter a surprize: "Great Zoth, it's a centaur!" The uncooperative centaur doesn't want to answer any questions, but Ibis the Invincible punches him in the chest and he prostrates himself before the magician, who demands to know how he has gotten into the human world. The centaur reveals that he has escaped from the Land of Legends, and can say no more. Ibis uses the Ibistick to send him back to that land, then regrets doing so, for he now has many questions. Soon on the radio there's a "Special bulletin! Sailors aboard the merchantman Alice Toklas report having seen mermaids swimming in the water near their ship!" According to Ibis, (himself an immortal and invincible Egyptian sorceror who has personally encountered and defeated King Oberon's Sprites), mermaids and centaurs do not exist. He commands the Ibistick to convey him to the Land of Legends. "Darkness falls around Prince Ibis, all motion and time seem to be stopped, and a glowing white pinpoint of light flickers in an immense void ... " and soon Ibis is in a slightly-cartoonier-looking universe, where he encounters a flower sprite, who flees from him in terror upon hearing from Ibis that Ibis is real. He meets two hostile geniis, but with the Ibistick is able to set them fighting each other. Some Lilliputians snare Ibis and bring him before the King of the Land of Legend, who exposits: "I'm a legend too! People believed in me long before your time! Once all the inhabitants of Atlantis worshipped at my shrine ... My followers were wiped out when Atlantis was lost beneath the waves! But here I am the ruler -- and soon I will lead all my subjects back into the real world!" Ibis regains control of his Ibistick and tries to use it to destroy the King and all his followers, but as the geniis told him before, this doesn't work, so he uses the stick to conjure up the legendary Uncle Sam! Sam thrashes all the bad guys and especially the tyrant King, and resolves to keep them from invading the world of reality, to which Ibis the Invincible now returns. | Editor2_1 = Virginia Provisiero | Writer2_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler2_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker2_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * the unnamed King of the Land of Legends Other Characters: * * Locations: * The Land of Legends Items: * The Ibistick | Notes = * This issue's Crime Smasher story opens "In the office of Alan Armstrong, the former Spy Smasher and present Crime Smasher ..." * Crime Smasher gets knocked unconscious with a pistol-butt, his (xxth) probable concussion. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Whiz Comics #82 entire issue * Whiz Comics #82 index entry }}